User blog:Belle Morte/Eternal Love: First Chapter Rewrite
This is a very basic start of the novel...Yes I will make it a lot more detailed. So be nice. Dont copy it because it is under the protection by law of CopyRight thanks to my agent and publisher My human life was very misaerable but the day I died is the day I started to live....For centuries, Vampires and Vampiresses have roamed this World at night, living in the shadows of the Human Cities and feeding on humans. While during the day, we sleep in coffins or in my case since the intevention by Vampires of speical black tinted windows that blocks out the suns uv rays but still allows light to be showen in 1938, a bed waiting for dusk to come. For that, it has now signalled the end of the Magical Era and the beginning of the freedom for Mankind; We are the shadows of midnight. ' My name is Marie-Antoinette-Thérèse' Zéphyrine 'Anastasie Joséphine Hélène Béatrix Juliette Bellemare but my Family nicknamed me Anastasie. My father was the only son of a very wealthy and well-known/liked Duc de Églantine, Louis-François Bellemare and Duchesse de Églantine, Helena-Theresa Bellemare and my grandmère paid for everything I wanted/needed especially my education and health; I am a descendent from Mary Tudor who the younger sister of Henry VIII and Louis XIV who was my great-grandfather while on my mother’s side, I was a descendent from Ferdinand II of Argon and Isabella I of Castile. So this is a novel about me life and let me tell you this is what I remember, I remember when I was four years old as I was in the Bellemare Château gardens on a warm summer’s day in 1779, which was filled with roses, sunflowers, poppies, marble statues of the Roman Gods and Goddess and fountains and many other lovely smelling plants with the hot summer sun beaming down on my face with my long waist length dark golden honey blonde hair fanned out in the glass with my fingers entwined with flowers and then my light jade eyes sparking with life like they are today and my light tan skin and rosy cheeks glowing with life. I am very much alive, with a beating heart (given, a normal human speeding heart) and veins filled with my own blood and just like a human. I felt warm and safe in the world knowing that no one could touch me. The garden was alive with magic; Pixies with trails of small amounts of yellow golden sparkly, pixie dust when they move hovered around me with clear gold wings and the trees sang to me in the wind...the world was alive with magic. My prefect world of the gardens had slowly faded away when my grandfather was calling me “My Little Diamond where are you, where is my only beautiful granddaughter...where are you child”. Pulling my head up with a dazzling smile forming on my face, I got up and ran to him while saying “Here I am Grandpapa” and stooping me up into his arms, he whispered “Arr....my beautiful grandchild has finally come out of her hiding place. What have you been doing out here”, with a huge cute grin I replied “grandpapa, I was talking to the pixies’ and trees even the flowers....beauty is everyway”. My grandpapa even though he was 65 (my grandpapa married old to Helena-Theresa and had my father at the age of 47 yet the same thing happened to me, my father had me at 18 and my mother was physically 37), he was still a very handsome man with brown yet greying hair and strong shoulders with the smell of coffee and cigar smoke. As I curled my arms around his neck and rested my head on his shoulder, he whispered “Your Father won’t be taking you back to Versailles today so instead you’ll be staying with me” (I couldn’t say no to that). He then put me down after ten minutes in his arms are he slowly rocked me from side to side, where I remember grabbing his hand and taking him into the gardens where as we laid there, the garden came alive with magic as the creatures came out without fear and my grandpapa watched in amazement as the garden’s came to life, but yet he was filled with saddest because through my light jade eyes, I reminded him so much of Helena-Theresa who to many members of court, thought I bore a similar resemblance expect she had the Mascareñas auburn hair and I had dark honey blonde hair. As I slept later that night in my grandfather’s arms, listening to the crickets outside, the deep breaths of my grandfather, the noises of the Magical World and the gently rushing of the tree’s, I heard something else but it wasn’t nature...it was my father’s footsteps and within seconds, he came in and immediately grabbed me from the bed in which grandpapa woke up, very startled and as Papa held me in his arms and he whispered in shock and breathless “Y-Your mother, my wife is a Witch...A W-Witch my child. I have been taken by the devil and I have been bewitched....God save us”. It was then I realized my mother had stopped using the Amortentia Love Potion in hopes he had truly fallen in love with her or if not remain with him for the sake of their daughter. Even through Helena-Theresa was a Witch but since only female children of Witches inherit magical powers and an extensive life-span, male children do not and are therefore are never told of their magical mother. Yet Louis-Joseph...My father did not take the news so well, as he had fled back to Paris but the fear of being thought of insane caused him later that morning to return to Versailles with me. When I returned to the Royal Court of France wearing a beautiful designer dress that father brought me from Rose Bertin and my hair being loose and long to show my innocence’s and decorated with flowers, my mother was waiting for us in the foyer with a hurt almost angry expression and as I held my father’s bent arm while walking to her, a smug smile formed where she said “my child... come to Mama”. Looking at Papa who had a narrowed his light brown eyes and his slightly full lips tightened; my mother not caring, angrily took me from my father and hugged me....My mother was a beautiful women don’t get me wrong with long, waist length auburn hair that was styled in a fashionable way with jewelled hair pieces and over three feet tall but her heart-shaped face was gaunt and skull-like with brown cold-hearted eyes which brought her beauty down a bit. After five minters on a tight hug with her nails digging into my back, my father grabbed me and harshly said “you stay away from my daughter.... Juliette-Marie” but my mother with an insane chuckle replied in a sharp haughty way that made me slightly jump, “my dear husband, she is my child too...you are stuck with me”; My mother’s and father’s relationship became strained which lead to my father getting a mistress, Sophie-Philippine de Medici who was a stunning blonde girl with blue-grey eyes only sixteen at the time but mother who did not like her at all encouraged me not talk to her but Sophie-Philippine became like a sister to me but also this made my already timid, reserved, quite, stoic and miserable personality worst because my family was being ripped apart but whenever my father or grandfather were around, I was fill of life and happy because they put me before anyone else (Sophie-Philippine gave birth to three children; two sons and one girl, but none survived infancy having been born dead...which I fear it was my mother’s doing). However, the march towards the French Revolution was gaining momentum and by 1789, France was hurling towards revolt as the result of bankruptcy brought by the country’s support of the American Revolution and high food prices due to drought, all of which was exacerbated by propagandists whose central object of scorn and ridicule was Queen Marie-Antoinette. When I was thirteen in 1789, the Bastille was stormed by an angry mob on the 14th July; the situation reached a critical climax so the Bellemare Family fled to the Bellemare Chateau for protection....I pray to God my family will survive this.